


Danse Macabre

by Colorful_In_BlacknWhite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Neighbors, Derek is Bisexual, Derek-centric, Halloween, M/M, Stiles Is A Violinist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_In_BlacknWhite/pseuds/Colorful_In_BlacknWhite
Summary: "You know how he just moved in, like, three weeks ago? Well, the rest of his stuff came a few days ago, and you wanna know what he's got in there? A violin, Laura. A violin!" Derek said, a bit fuming."Is he good?" Laura asked, eating a candy bar she chose among the other sweets."What?" Derek asked, feeling that Laura's question to be unbelievably inappropriate."Is he good? With the violin, I mean?""I don't know. Yes?"Laura chewed on her candy bar for a while,"Hey, didn't you say you liked musicians?" Laura asked Derek casually."Laura, you don't seem to understand. He's been playing it nonstop ever since he got it!""No, Derek. I don't think you understand. You've been talking about him ever since he moved to the apartment next to your apartment. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like him. Like, a lot,"Derek opened his mouth to protest, but found himself unable to do so. He felt his cheeks heat up, to which Laura snorted."Goodbye, Derek. Don't forget to say 'Hi,' to mom," Laura said as she led Derek out.Laura gave Derek a fond smile and parted with "Happy Halloween, Derek,""Happy Halloween," he whispered as Laura closed the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN, GUYS !!!!
> 
> So, I got the title from Camille Saint-Saëns' _Danse Macabre_. Really good music, it is. I just listened to it on repeat while I was making this fic.
> 
> Also, I decided to use the summary part to show the events that took place moments before the actual story instead of the, uh, well, the summary. This would apply to all fanfics following this one.  
>    
> Anyway, I wanted to make something for Halloween because it is my favorite holiday, so...
> 
> Read along :3

Derek started making his way back to his flat. He thought about what Laura said before he left her house.

 _'You've been talking about him ever since **he** moved to the apartment next to your apartment. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like him. Like, a lot,'_ Derek scoffed at the thought of that. He did _not_ have a crush on Stilinski.

Stilinski.

He hasn't even met the person face-to-face. How can he hate the person? 

His cheeks heat up. 

He remembers what Laura used to tell him, about how he's "hating" on people he likes. 

There was this one time where Derek pushed this guy off the stairs because he wasn't looking at Derek, or this one time where he intentionally was a jerk to this girl who was practicing on her cello. 

Thankfully though, he's mellowed out as he matured. He just **rants ******about them instead.

Okay, Derek might have a ~~tiny~~ ~~little~~ huge crush on Stiles. The thought of finally admitting that, even if it's just to himself, makes Derek feel queasy, in a good way. 

He looks around the place. He breathes in the Halloween air. There are still some Jack-o'-lanterns lit, decorations lining up the neighborhood, some candy wrappers littered on the street.  
  
Derek walks back to his flat with smile on his face.

~~~*~~~  
  
Everything was nice and quiet when Derek reached his flat. It would make sense as only he and Stiles were staying for the Holiday.  
  
He turned down using the lift in favor of using the stairs, instead.  
  
When he finally entered his flat, he headed for the fridge, grabbed some leftover pizza, reheated it and ate it with some cheap beer he bought earlier that week. After consuming his food, he brushed his teeth and was ready to go to bed. He didn't even bother changing into his sleepwear because he was tired, just like that.  
  
Sleep was slowly claiming him when _it_ started.  
  
It was about twelve midnight when he heard it. _It_ being the sound of a violin being played.  
  
Stilinski.  
  
He was playing some piece he thinks he's heard on _Jonathan Creek_ on his violin.  
  
_" I mean, seriously?! Who plays some piece on their instrument so early in the morning?! Granted, no one may be around to listen to his surprisingly amazing rendition of the piece, considering that he distinctly remembers the piece having more instruments than just a violin, but still..."_  
  
That damn violin

He tries to be a good neighbour and wait until he finishes.  
  
_" It can't be that long of a piece, can it?"_

~~~*~~~  
  
Derek doesn't know which he hated most, being this wrong in his life, or being this tired.  
  
Apparently, his neighbour's the kind of musician who starts from the top whenever he commits a mistake.  
  
So, he did a little bit of research and found out that the piece only lasted for about seven minutes ( _"Well, seven minutes and ten seconds. But, who's counting, right?"_ )  
  
And it's been almost half an hour.

~~~*~~~ 

Derek's had enough when the red figures on his digital alarm clock read "12:53 A.M."  
  
He stomped his way outside towards his neighbor's door, haggard appearance be damned.  
  
The sound intensified when he stepped out of his own flat.  
  
He knocked three times on his neighbor's door. He looked at the decorations strung up on Stiles' door. It was actually, pretty good. Then, Derek realized; couldn't he have just knocked on the wall instead, signaling a request for his neighbor to stop?  
  
As the door opened, Derek's words vanished. His mind was drawing a blank. He did not know what to say anymore.  
  
So much more once he realized that his neighbor was already in front of him.  
  
"May I help you?" his neighbor, Stiles, asked with a smile on his lips. Derek just looked at said neighbor's lips, well his whole face, actually; pink lips, his voice, his pale skin, moles scattering his face ( _I wonder how much of his moles cover his body._ ), whiskey- coloured eyes that Derek would gladly be drunk to...  
  
"Uhm, excuse me?" His neighbor asked, waving his hand with the bow in front of Derek. Derek snapped out of his trance and tried to focus on communicating with this beautiful creature in front of him.  
  
"Violin," he said. Stiles looked at him quizzically. "It's, uh, one in the morning, and I, uh... I was, uh, you know, trying to get some sleep and..." Derek clarified. Stiles looked at him in horror, "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I thought everyone left for the holiday and I've got this thing for my friend. We'll, uh, we have this Halloween party on Friday and I just wanted to show her something."  
  
Derek shook his head,"It's okay. You're pretty good, actually. With the violin, I mean," Stiles blushed, but he held his face high with pride. "Thanks. I actually thought I was doing a terrible job. Nice to know that I've been doing a good job." he said while using his hand with the bow to scratch the back of his neck. They stayed silent for a while.  
  
"Sorry, I'm usually not this formal with cute guys," Derek's head shot up, looking at Stiles, surprised. Stiles was quick to take back what he said, though, "I mean... I'm sorry. Sometimes, my motor-mouth gets me in trouble. You probably don't swing that way, anyway. Uh, bye. Sorry, for the noise," Stiles apologized as he started to retreat back into his room, but before he was able to Derek grabbed his wrist, he doesn't care if it's the hand with the bow or the violin, but he doesn't care.  
  
He ~~crashes his mouth against Stiles' ~~~~~~kisses Stiles. It was short and chaste and Derek could swear he could taste a bit of blood, but he certainly doesn't care.  
  
It was short and chaste yet it left both of them breathless.  
  
A few silent moments passed them, but not the awkward kind of silence. The comfortable one. Stiles was the one to break the silence, " So... dinner?" he inquired with a sheepish smile. Derek smiled back. "Tomorrow. Your place, I'll be there at eight. I wanna see you play your violin," Stiles sent him a mischievous smile, "Are you sure that's the only thing you wanna see me play with?"  
  
Derek's face heated up at the innuendo. "Goodbye, Stiles," Stiles pecked him on the lips, "Bye, Derek,"  
  
He stepped away from his neighbor, when Derek gave him one last peck on the lips, "Happy Halloween,"  
  
"And what a sweet treat it is,"  
  
He thanks every single deity out there that made every single one of his neighbors to leave. All, except Stiles and he.

They both walked back inside their apartments.  
  
On the way back to his bed and into sleep, Derek can't help but notice that he's humming the piece Stiles' been playing.  
  
_"Oh well," Danse Macabre_ is definitely Derek's favorite tone poem from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo...  
> Good? Okay? Burn at the Stake?
> 
> Let me know. Please, please, please comment. They're deeply appreciated by me, the author.  
>   
> Also, the piece Stiles kept playing over and over again was Danse Macabre by Camille Saint-Saëns, in case you didn't catch that.


End file.
